LOST WITHOUT YOU
by MissJokerWife
Summary: Henry and Ray been dating for three years, but with those three years. Henry went through alot dealing with lies, Henry just couldn't di it anymore, so he up and left, living heartbroken Ray. (I REALLY SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS) I DON'T OWN HENRY DANGER
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE EXCUSS MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKE.

THIS IS MY FIRST (MENXBOY) SO PLEASE TAKE IT EASY ON ME.

"Ray do you every think about what would life be if your weren't a superhero," Henry asked Ray. The two was sitting on top his 1967 black mustang. Henry was laying on top of Ray chest, Ray wrapped his large arms around Henry waist. When Henry wasn't looking Ray would sneak kisses. Henry blushed and berried his head further into Ray large chest.

"Henry you know I want to, but we can't-" Henry stopped Ray mid sentence. Henry pilled away from Ray, and Henry wrapped his legs around ray waist. Henry cradle Ray face. "Ray I'm tired of women throwing them self at you. Do you know what that does to me," Henry was on the verge to tearing up. Ray heart ached he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care, all he thought about was getting his dick wet. Ray didn't care about Henry feelings them bit he does now, Seeing the boy crying his heart out. It made ray want to change, he wanted to change for Henry. Ray wants to be the man that Henry wants him to be.

"I'm sorry Henry the times I would be with the ladies I always thought about you. I thought about us," Henry pushed away, Henry got off the hood of the car mumbling curse words. "Your such an asshole you know that." Henry breathed out. His hands tremble in hate, Henry was furious. He couldn't believe the words that coming out of Ray mouth. "You thought about us huh-" Henry started. "Ray you never thought about us, and if you did you would have never cheated on me," Henry whispered.

Then out of nowhere Henry said. "Ray I think it's best if we broke up," Ray was speechless, he didn't know what to say at that moment.

 ** _(SO HOW IS THE STORY SO FAR. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SO FIRST THING FIRST,THIS IS A FLASH BACK AFTER HENRY AND RAY BROKE UP, IT WAS THE LAST WORDS THAT RAY HEARD BEFORE HENRY DISAPPEAR.**_

 _ **PLEASE EXCUSES MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION**_

* * *

"Henry think rational about this now," Ray spoke, Henry shook his head, and began to walk away from the car. Ray leaned back into his car; he crossed his arms over his chest. Ray thought that if he let Henry walked away now he may lose Henry forever. But that moment Ray didn't think about that. He only thought about how he was going to get Henry back into his arms.

Using his super speed too caught up Henry. When Ray caught by Henry, Ray tackles Henry to the ground, Henry groans, when holding his now sore butt. "Fuck Ray! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"If you think I'm just gonna let you go like that. You must think you're out of your mind Henry," Ray said while throwing Henry over his shoulder. While waking back to the car, Henry was protesting about letting him go, but Ray shock his head. He knew if he let Henry go, he'll run away from him, and Ray don't want him to that. Ray loved Henry too much to let him go.

"Ray! Please let me go, I can't handle this shit from you anymore, I'm tired of being played."

"Henry I'm never going to let you go,"

"Ray! When something is not working out you have to let it go." Henry spoke quietly. Ray knew that Henry was right. He needed to stop hurting him. Ray stops and sets Henry down on the ground. Henry looked up at Ray. But he looked away from his lover face. "If you think it's best for us to not be together then so be it," Ray started. "But Henry I have to ask," Ray asked.

"What is it Ray,"

"In a few years from now do you think there will ever be chance that we might get back together?" Ray question

"I don't know Ray. I just don't know, I don't think I'll ever get ever from this betrayal.

"I understand,"

As Ray and Henry walked back to the car, Ray opened the door for Henry. Henry gets in to the car and buckle up his seat belt. Ray walks over to the driver's side, he open the door and slides in. ray grabs his keys from out his pocket. He puts his key in the ignition, and turned on the car.

"Ray? Henry started Ray looked over. Henry closed his eyes and said. "I can't be your sidekick anymore, I'm quitting." Ray looks at him with disbelief. Ray couldn't believe the words that were coming from out Henry mouths.

Ray drove out and speed his way to Henry house.

* * *

 **SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER GUYS**

 **PLEASE YOUR COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES)**_

 _ **AND ALSO IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE HENRY LAST SEEN RAY.**_

 _ **AND FYI THIS STORY ISN'T GONNA BE LIKE THE ANOTHER'S. SOME VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE**_

* * *

As the headboard smacks against the wall. The room filled with moans, groans, and grunts. Henry boyfriend Scott was slamming his member rapidly into Henry asshole. Henry arched his back grips the covers tightly. "Fuck Henry! you're so fucking tight," Scott groans out. Oh poor Henry couldn't say anything all he did in respond was nod his head. But Scott didn't like that he needed a response Scott grips Henry hair and pulls his body towards him. Henry curse on how rough Scott was being. "I want you tell me how good this shit feels Henry?" Scott asked him. Henry turned his head.

"It feels good baby," Henry breathed out. Scott smiles than shoves Henry face into the mattress.

(Henry pov)

The last time you guys heard from me was when I broke up with Ray. But if you haven't notice It's been four years, and with those four amazing years I've been really happy. I'm living in New York City with my boyfriend Scott, and my daughter Sophia, and yes I have a daughter, and yes she is Ray. After that night in the woods a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. At first I wanted to the kill the baby, but then I thought if I kill the baby. "What will happen to me afterwards".

"How will it make me feel knowing that I had killed my baby." that thought always came into my mind. I thought about that day and night. To finally I asked my mom. She said "I know you hurt Henry but please don't take your angry out on this baby." my mom pokes my baby bump."Your baby is innocent, he or she don't this, you don't do this,"

After that day I made the choice to keep my baby, and move to New York. So I am living in New York City with my amazing boyfriend and baby girl Sophia. Nothing in the world can stop this moment or so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I just found out that my brother dad have stage 1 pancreatic cancer, And even know we didn't get along I still don't want anything bad to happen to him.)**_

 _ **so anyway back to the story.**_

 _ **(PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES)**_

* * *

As Henry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for him and Scott. Little Sophia Hart was standing by her papa watching his ever move. When Henry goes to pick up Sophia. Little Sophia takes off running to the another direction. Henry turns off the stove quickly then begin to run after his four year old daughter.

"I'm going to get ya," Henry tonts his daughter, Sophia covers her mouth to stop her giggles. Henry hears her giggles coming from behind the couch. Henry walks behind the couch. Sophia pecks her little had. When she see her papa not there she goes to make a ran for it. But Henry was so quick he grabbed Sophia and lift her in the air.

"I got you Bunny," Henry carry Sophia over to the couch and sets her down, Then after Henry goes back in to the kitchen. He grabs two plates and set them on the table. Henry picks up two glasses and places them on the table where the to plates are. Just when Henry was about to put the food on the on the plate. Scott walks behind Henry and place a soft kiss on his cheek. Henry blushed lightly in embarassment. "Good morning babe. Did you sleep good last night," Scott asked his boyfriend. Henry gives Scott a sad look. For the past few days Henry been getting dreams about his sister Piper and and Ray. As for example like last night Henry had a dream about Ray killing himself. "I don't why I'm getting these dreams Scott," Tears begin to form in Henry eyes. Scott pulls Henry into a heart filled hug.

Babe when was the last time you visite Swellview?" Scott asked Henry. "The last time I visite Swellview wads 2 years ago. Charlotte was hosting a party." "Henry I think you should go back to Swellview and visite your family. maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something," Henry lift up his head. he gives Scott a concerned look. "Scott I can't. What If I see Ray when I'm done there," Henry panicked. "Henry it's the only way, you need to go check on your sister.

" "Uggh fine I'll will go, but who's going to take care of Sophia when were gone Scott," Henry asked.

"I didn't say we were going Henry." Scott corrected. "WHAT!"

* * *

SO SCOTT WANTS HENRY TO GO BACK TO SWELLVIEW TO VISITE HIS SISTER PIPER.

HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THAT. DO YOU THINK SOME HAS HAPPEN TO PIPER.

PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHT IN THE REVIEW SECTION


	5. Chapter 5

**_SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER IVE BEEN HAVING A HUGE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK._**

 ** _PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES_**

 _~Ray P.o.V~_

"Ray you can't keep doing this to yourself," As Charlotte was trying to talk to Ray to calm him down. Ray wouldn't listen, Ray grab his handgun and pointed it towards his head, he felt like he didn't deserve to be in this world anymore. He had lost the only person who gave a damn about him. Ray cock the gun and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Henry I hope you can forgive me,"

Then suddenly all the memories of him and Henry laughing, making jokes, just having the time of their lives.

 **ONE**

 **TWO**

 **THREE**

 **BANG!**

 **(THIS IS JUST A FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER)**


End file.
